Forsaking Raeken
by Ififall
Summary: Brett Mason Fanfiction. To humiliate Brett, Theo rapes Mason.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Strong Language, Adult scenes. Violent scenes.

* * *

A Longer Version of My Story " **No Return"** Of Chapter Fifty called "Raeken"

* * *

He wasn't scared. Maybe he should have been.

But he didn't care about the consequences. Who the hell did Theo think he was trapsing onto his field. Trying to stare down his pack at **his** School. Brett laughed at the fact that Theo had brought Corey with him. He hated Corey at the best of times. Brett had Mason now. He was never letting him go. But he still hated Corey for having him first.

"What beautiful views you've got here. I might consider a move to Devenford" Theo told him.

* * *

"Good luck with that, we don't accept losers" Brett spat.

He heard Theo growl and his own fangs came out. With confidence, He could feel his pack behind him and got into Theo's face.

"Leave"

* * *

"Make me leave" Theo ordered.

"You never going to be one of us. You don't even know what you really are" Brett said.

"I'm more of a Alpha than **you'll** ever be" Theo chuckled.

* * *

"Even your Little slave Corey doesn't believe that" Brett said.

He saw Theo look towards Corey, who was always stuttering in fear it seemed. He shrugged and they both could tell that the Chimera didn't want to be there. Brett smirked knowing that he had the upper hand.

"Speaking of Corey...how's your little slut Mason?" Theo asked Brett with an awakward laugh.

* * *

Brett growled, reaching clawing... running towards Theo, until his Sister pulled him back.

"Say Mason's name again, and I'll Destroy you. That's a promise ass-hole!" Brett warned.

Theo smiled as Brett's pack snarled and pulled Brett away by his waist. Sure...Brett and Mason were joined at the hip, but he was pretty sure that he could get Little innocent Mason alone.

* * *

Theo was proud of his indecent Pack Connections.


	2. Invitation

Lyrics in **Bold** are the Lyrics "Haunted" By the Band Evanescence.

* * *

A/N: Strong Language.

* * *

 **"Hunting you, I can smell you...Alive**

 **Your heart pounding in my head"**

* * *

He can smell him before he sees him. It's late. There's one tired Librarian. He knows him. Theo nods. The Librarian silently passes him the keys. Theo gives him a few dollars. Not professional. But Theo's done this before. He's always left the Library clean. He still will, _this time_. He walks towards Mason's scent. The kid's bending down looking at a Zombie comic book that's ratty around the edges.

His shirt peels up, revealing a strap of skin.

Theo smiles. Surprised at how **aroused** he is. He's relived this kid _is human_. He can't smell it in the air. The kid can't hear the alarm bells, he can't taste Theo's excitement. Which leaves the Were in suspense all the more.

* * *

It's strange. Even for Theo. He's never been attracted to Guys like Mason. The Guys he'd always liked had an edge over him. They were always stronger, or smarter, or richer. Theo always fucked Guys that he had something to gain from. But Mason was just this nerdy precious little human. He had no super strengths or...no huge Cheques in the bank. He had no powers to steal.

But Mason was Brett's.

* * *

That **Alpha Male Fail,** had to learn a lesson.

He walks up to Mason and rubs his shoulder.

"Hey" Theo says Gently. Like they're old friends.

* * *

Mason turns around. He scared, but Theo still keeps smiling.

"I just came to check up on you. Lighten up. I'm not the fucking Grim reaper" Theo says.

He walks over to Mason's area. Where he's got a stack of DVD's on the desk. He starts picking them up one by one.

* * *

"Inside number nine, The vanishing , Red Romeos..." So you're into mysteries huh? You like Twist endings?" Theo asked.

He turns around expecting an answer. But there's an awakward still doesn't trust him. but that doesn't stop him from trying.

"You know, I've got all Three season's of " _Inside number Nine"_ at my place" Theo said cheerily.

* * *

"Season Three? There's only Two" Mason scoffed.

"No Little Guy, Season Three of " _Inside number Nine"_ was released in France **only**. I got a friend to get me a totally legal valid **English** DVD version" Theo said.

"No Old ladies, eating Popcorn in the Back-ground" Mason asks.

* * *

Theo feels the laughter in his voice and knows he's weakening.

He keeps smiling, but the expression isn't even real anymore.

"Mason come to my place. If you want the real thing. I'll give it to you _in my room_ " Theo promises.


	3. Horrid Questions

A/N: Lyrics in Bold are an Alternate version of "Sitting Down here" By **Lene Marlin.**

* * *

 **"I'm reading down here, Theo can you see me?**

 **Kind of invisible your senses are outraged,**

 **Brett is a predator, he stalks like a shadow,**

 **Can Mason hang out with you for one Night?"**

* * *

Goodbye Satomi's pack.

Hello Mason Hewitt.

As soon as he's in his room, Theo immediately locks the door. The kid's not going anywhere. His parents are out. His Pack is now just one. He'll change that when he gets a pack of his own. Maybe Mason can be a part of it one day. As long as he proves useful...He gets the Inside Number Nine DVD's out. Just to prove to Mason that he wasn't lying.

"Wow! Thanks!" Mason says. His eyes wide.

He was scanning through them. Opening the cases and explaining the Treatment behind each of the episodes. He's excitement is softening him.

"Cold Comfort was meant to be over an hour long. Le Chattoure was based on a Doctor in the Netherlands. "The Birthday Episode was...I'm talking too much aren't I?" He asked.

"You can sit on the bed if you want" Theo said pointing to the bed.

"Umm...Am I boring you?" Mason asked.

"No! You got anymore facts, Theories, Questions?" Theo asked smiling.

"Yes...well...one...why do you want to be an Alpha so badly?" Mason asked.

That was New...

Theo paused, getting nervous for the first time in a very long time.


	4. You're not A God

It would have been easy to shrug, laugh it off. Tell Mason that he was being paranoid.

But there was something about Mason's smile that calmed him down. Made him think. Made him want to open up. This would be the last time he'd ever want to be around him. He may as well make the most out of it.

"You've seen what it's like with McCall. Hell even you look at him like he's perfect"

* * *

"I've seen Girls look at _you_ that way" Mason teased.

"Very fucking funny. I know I can be a good leader. I want people around me, who like me. Respect me. People I can trust, is that too much too ask?" He asks.

He watches Mason pause. He Puts a DVD on the bed and and slides himself closer to him. Theo notes this. It's the action that he'll need to tell people if Mason says anything. He shifts his legs slowly towards the younger boy to make it seem like he's interested. And he is, but not in his words.

* * *

"Theo you could be a great friend. A great leader. If you stopped killing all of your loyal subjects"

"I couldn't trust them. But I'm sure I could trust **you** " Theo says.

Before Mason can repsond, he leaning over. Too lustful. Too confident, over-crowding Mason's space. His lips graze his cheek. His tongue is still asleep when the former Beast, gets up and walks towards the door.

* * *

"No way, Theo you don't even like me do you? I don't think...I'm with Brett, we try to keep it secret but..."

Theo laughs. It's awkward, too loud and discomforting. It makes his guest squint.

"Are you serious? Say that again?" Theo asks.

* * *

He marches over to the door and locks it.

"Brett and I...We're dating" Mason repeats.

"Not anymore you're _not"_ Theo says, grabbing him by the shoulders and throwing him up against the door.


	5. The Tool kit

He cringed at the little things.

The way that He'd been so nice afterwards. Hugging him. Putting his shirt over his shoulders. Politely Offering him a Ride home. He'd refused of course. He was walking down the street. The road. The cars, the beep of the horn was all a blur.

"Mason!" He heard someone shout.

* * *

Before he could dart out of the road and vanish into thin air, Scott was by his side.

"Hey, you got a death wish there?" He asked. He rubbed his shoulders and smiled.

The smile was so warm and gentle that Mason grinned back before bursting into tears.

There were the constant questions of if he was okay.

* * *

But it was clear that Scott could smell that **he wasn't**. They both knew he was bruised and bleeding. They both knew he could smell Raeken all over him. He was startled at a check up. He didn't want files to leak. He'd heard it on the news.

He didn't want Beacon hills to know that he'd gone to Theo's house **alone**. Dumb needy, looking for a cheap quick exciting fuck. That's what the whole School would think. Scott guides him into the Hospital room. His Mother holds out her arms, then she pauses.

* * *

"If you need to talk, or just sit in silence"

"I...I don't know what to...I just...It's..."

"You don't have to have a rape kit. If you do. It will be confidential sweet-heart. I promise" Melissa says.

* * *

He's got to get clean. Theo's sweat is all over him. Choking him. He doesn't want swabs. He doesn't want anything inside him. Not again. But he's seen it on the cops shows. If Victims wash away evidence. They can't prove anything.

"I just want to get showered"

"That's fine honey"

* * *

"But...uhhh...I'll take the rape kit Miss McCall. It really did happen" Mason says.

"You don't have to prove anything to **anyone** " She says bringing him into her chest.

But he knew she was lying. When Theo denied everything Mason would take the blame. He was sure of that.


	6. Taken

A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

Everything taken. Swabs, the kit. **Theo's DNA**.

It was painless. He finally got that shower. In the hospital. Melissa outside. Mason locked in with a lavender bar of quality soap and never ending hot water. He changed into Spare clean clothes that were always kept in the spare patient locker. He was drying his hair, when he opened the door.

"Thanks Miss McCall. For everything. I'll just call a cab..."

* * *

"It's fine, Scott will drive you back"

He protests, but before he can get out a full sentence about how "Okay" and how "Settled" and how he's totally "Over this" Scott is by his side. He gently leads him out to the car. McCall gets into the drivers seat and passes him a hospital blanket.

"Sorry, Mom practically shoved this in my face. It's here if you want it"

* * *

"Thanks"

He throws it over his shoulders. The drive home, is filled with worry and unanswered questions, like how Mason could ever look his Parents, his siblings, cousins, grand-parents in the face **ever again.** How was he supposed to sit his Dad down and tell him, that he'd gone to a total strangers house. A Guy's house. A Chimera Were no less. How he got suckered in with lies. How could he let anyone drag him up against the door and...

"Get some rest. You're home" Scott says. He gets out and opens the car door.

* * *

Mason is stuck to the seat. His mouth is dry, his joints won't wake up and move.

"What...what do I tell my parents?" Mason asks wanting advice.

"You've been through hell. You don't have to do this _now"_ Scott says.

* * *

"You do believe me don't you?...When I say...that I didn't want to..."

"Mason, don't..." He squeeses Mason's shoulder through the Blanket. Mason shrugs. Knowing that he has to face the music. He leans over to the right to get out.

"Wait, stay. I wanna talk to you for a second" Scott says urgently.


	7. Cuddles

A/N: Strong Language. Adult scenes.

* * *

Scott leans against the window. Wanting to touch Mason. Just to tell him that everything will be okay. But he can't. Mason's now a victim. He's been taken advantage of. There's no running back. He sighs and turns to face him.

"Mason I'm not...I can't even pretend that I know what you're going through right now. But I'm here for you. What ever you need. All you haver to do is literally whisper my name. I'll find you, no matter where you are"

* * *

He opens the car door for Mason. He tenderly gets out. Scott helps him to the door. He can smell carrot cake. The sound of his family sleeping. "Can I come in?" Scott asks.

"Uhh...sure" Mason says.

Scott follows him to his room. It wouldn't surprise him if he saw Theo on Mason's bed, waiting for him.

* * *

But he turns on the light and everywhere's empty. Thank God. He watches Liam's friend sit on the bed, staring at the blank Television. Scott puts it on. Then opens the Wardrobe.

"You can still smell _him on me_ , can't you?" Mason asks. He cringes and puts his hands over his tired face.

"Alpha's smell _everything._ But I can change that" Scott says.

* * *

He shuts the wardrobe, and sits by the younger boys side. He gently pulls Mason into him, holding him as he starts to whimper. "All Were's can smell him! Everyone's gonna know!" He says in a muffled whine.

"They won't. I can hide what Theo did. No-one will find out, I promise" Scott says stroking him as Mason hugs him back.


	8. Away

He had to get away. It was arranged. He was going with his Sister and parents. Away from Beacon Hills, away from Liam, Scott's pack, and Raeken. Scott had been there helping Mason's parent's load their things.

"Aren't you a lovely Gent" Mason's mother said warmly.

"I hope Mason has a good time"

* * *

"Course he will, he loves Talbot view" His Father said.

Scott nodded hopelessly. Even out of Beacon Hills, Mason would still be haunted and depressed everyday. Going away was the best thing for him. He waved Mason's family off. He wouldn't tell Liam. He'd find out on his own. He got home to find Stiles on his bed, on his laptop.

"Hey..." Scott said.

* * *

"Hey, where you been? Kira's been trying to call"

"So have you" Scott said waving his phone in front of his friend's face.

"Can't friends check up on one another?" Stiles asked. "You've been god knows where all week, I'm straight to voice-mail, what's happened?" He asked.

* * *

"Nothing. School's just been...what with Graduation coming up. And my Mom's all emotional" Scott groaned.

This led Stiles to talk about his Dad taking him out more, and doing Guy stuff. Stiles did want to see more crime scenes, but his Dad was still dead against it. That was one of the good things about him, his brain was so full of new thoughts and ideas. It was easy to distract him.

Liam would be a whole other story...


	9. confide in him

He was getting a million Texts from Liam. He was pissed that he hadn't told him first. He could understand. He told Liam everything. From School, to home life. To The next costume he was going to buy at Comic con, to that Guy that had dumped his Sister on her **Birthday.** Every night he imagined telling Liam.

 _"I just feel sick everyday man. You do believe me, don't you"_

 _"Why would...Theo's not into Guy's!"_

 _"I know it's weird but..."_

 _"Mase it's okay if you made a move first. I mean, if you liked it, it's not a big deal..."_

* * *

Then Mason would wake up, shaking crying, eyes blurred and a rumbling stomach. He'd only had breakfast today. That was only because his parents had been watching him like a Hawk. Somehow, he'd have to be normal, act normal. He was relived that Scott and his Mom knew. Melissa was a nurse, she'd dealt with crimes like this all the time.

Scott was one of the most honest Guys that he knew. When Mason would panic at a knock on the door, he'd think of Scott, on the bed, next to him smiling, telling him that everything was okay. He looked at his arms. The bruising on his wrists were starting to fade. The lower pain from the attack had gone. He was no longer in pain every time he sat down.

* * *

His Sister was aware that Mason wasn't himself, but he told her that he was stressed and tired. He Text Liam and Scott Good-night. He tried not to dream of Theo, but every night the night-mares got worse.

Things would get back to normal when he went back to school...


	10. Waiting up for you

He came back from break. Well slept, but not relaxed. Scott was waiting for him in his room when he got home. Sure, he didn't need guys in his room right now. But this was Scott, Scott would help him get through this.

"Hey! How you been! Can I?" Scott asks jumping off of the bed and raising his arms.

"Sure"

* * *

Mason said, he walked over to him and Scott hugged him tightly. He told him that no-one knew. He'd keep it secret. He wrapped his arm around him and rubbed the back of his neck. Mason tried to stay awake in his arms, he was so comfortable.

"Mase all these hugs...If you don't want to be touched that's fine. I just need to keep you scent-marked" Scott advised.

"I get it. It's fine. You're a great professional hugger"

* * *

"Have you been doing okay?" Scott asked pulling away from him and looking at his face.

"Now you're here. School's tomorrow..." Mason trailed off.

He doesn't have any classes with Theo, he was older. But they both knew that he would be "Around" on the lacrosse field for practice, by the water fountain trying to impress girls. Walking down the corridors from class to class with his friends.

* * *

"Avoiding him is gonna be impossible"

"Not when I'm done with him" Scott muttered.

* * *

Mason frowned and took a couple of step's back. "Don't touch him Scott. He'll do anything to get you in trouble"

"Don't worry. I won't give that prick the satisfaction" Scott reassured him hugging him again.


End file.
